1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn furniture. More particularly, the present invention is a portable, combination picnic table and benches and carpentry sawhorse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable picnic tables which break down into parts for movement to another area or for storage are known. Known designs are inherently complicated and the joints are subject to deterioration, resulting in a shaky assembly or broken parts. It would be desirable to provide a portable picnic table assembly which can easily be broken down, yet provides for a solid table assembly and benches for picnic use. It would also be desirable to provide such an assembly which may be used as a sawhorse for carpentry work.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a portable picnic table solving the aforementioned problems is desired.